Need just this
by Yako-chan278
Summary: She needed something, just for him. Quick mikuxmikuo one shot.


**Another story.**

**Wonderful.**

**Hm, good thing I wrote the whole thing out first, so yes, it's a one-shot. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Miku sat on the worn out old couch, kicking her heels. She was a bit nervous, but she knew it would work. She looked up at the clock and counted again. Almost time.**  
**

Not long after, the door opened. Miku turned excitedly, long teal hair flipping over her shoulder as Mikuo entered, looking exhausted. He dumped his bag onto the couch next to her and collapsed into a different chair. Miku stood up immediately and ran into the kitchen, coming back with a glass of water in her hand, and gave it to him.

He smiled. "Oh... Thank you, Miku." He took a sip.

Miku twiddled her thumbs. "Um. Brother? How much do you earn for an hour at work?"

Mikuo looked up at her, putting the glass down. She had never asked him concerning work. "Oh." He paused and thought for a while. "Uh, let's see... I think about $100 an hour, maybe?"

"Oh! Okay!" Miku nodded. "Um, well, if that's it... Then maybe... Could you lend me $50, maybe?"

He felt insulted. "Excuse me?" He exclaimed, standing up, making Miku back away slightly. "Miku! You know I work hard for that money. You know much I sing to make money for us? You know how I much _I_ work for _you_!?"

Now she looked upset. "Oh..." She looked away, taking a step backwards. "Th-Then... Nevermind." She turned and disappeared from the room.

Mikuo looked at the spot where she had been standing earlier, still angry, before he softened. His face darkened as he turned his gaze to the door that led to Miku's room. "Miku..." He called weakly, and then shaking his head. He felt bad now, shouting at her like that. Maybe she needed the money for something important.

He stood up and opened the door to her room. She was sitting on her bed, head bent, back towards where he was standing. He sat down next to her, but she didn't look up. "Miku?" No response. "I... Um, you... Miku... Y-You can have that $50 if you want."

Miku looked up immediately this time, eyes sparkling as she took the note from Mikuo's hands. "O-Oh! Thank you so much!" Holding the note tightly, she lifted up her pillow, and Mikuo was shocked to see several other bills already piled up underneath.

He got angry again. "You have money!?" He yelled, jumping off the bed. He grabbed Miku's wrist suddenly, and she gasped in fright. "WHY do you ask me for money when you already have plenty!?" He waved angrily at the bills under the pillow, ignoring Miku's tears. "I JUST TOLD YOU! I work hard for that! Do you know the value of it? I work hard for it and _you just take it from me?_"

He raised his hand, threatening, but Miku recoiled away, sobbing and wiping her eyes. "N-No..." She pleaded. "I... When b-brother goes out to s-sing... I... I sing too... To make money for brother... But then... N-Now I have... $100..." She took out all the notes and held them out. "And... I-I want to buy an hour from your work... Please come home early s-so we can have dinner together..."

Mikuo lowered his hand and looked at the girl crying in front of him. He had worked hard for the money they both used, but now he saw there was something much, much more expensive than any amount of money he had ever earned, sitting there in front of him, and he had ignored it all those years.

"Miku..." He touched her cheek gently and rose her chin so her watery eyes could look into his. "Yes."

She opened her mouth slightly, but no words came out. She shook her head and collapsed into Mikuo's arms, sniffing and sobbing, hugging him tightly. Mikuo faltered for a moment, but hugged her back as she cried. "Yes, Miku. I'm so sorry."

"N-No... D-Don't be sorry... I wanted to ask you later if-"

"Miku?"

She looked up at him, eyes still full of tears. She wasn't crying so much anymore, but the tears flowed again as he leaned in to kiss her softly. "Yes. I love you."

_..._

* * *

**I'm gonna watch Monsters University after this.  
**

**What.**

**...Yeah.**

**...**

**It has to end with a kiss, eh? ouo**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
